Storage systems each include a plurality of non-volatile storage media. For the storage systems, semiconductor storage systems are known, and in the semiconductor storage systems, for example, flash memory packages (hereinafter “FM package(s)”) are employed as non-volatile storage media. Each FM package includes a plurality of flash memory chips (hereinafter “FM chips”).
A plurality of FM packages are mounted in a housing of a semiconductor storage system. Furthermore, inside each FM package, a plurality of FM chips, and a control circuit for controlling the plurality of FM chips, for example, an ASIC (application-specific integrated circuit), are mounted. The ASIC needs a large amount of power to control the plurality of FM chips. When the ASIC consumes a large amount of power, an amount of heat generated from the ASIC increases. Meanwhile, the FM chips, which are main components of the semiconductor storage system, have an increased number of what is called fail bits because of the temperature increase.
One method for cooling the ASIC is to use a cooling fan (air blower). Patent Literatures 1 and 3 disclose examples of techniques for cooling a cooling target via a cooling fan.
A cooling fan is provided on the rear side of a housing, and a plurality of FM packages are provided on the front side of the housing (Patent Literature 2). When the cooling fan starts operating, air flows from the front side to the rear side of the housing. The airflow causes heat generated by the ASIC to be discharged from the rear side of the housing. In other words, the ASIC is cooled by the airflow.